User blog:NightFalcon9004/ERB Hurt/Heal Game - Season 2: Round 2
Days passed: 67 January 1st, 2015 – March 8th, 2015 Rules Every six hours, you can hurt a character and heal a character, or you can double hurt/heal a character, but if you do this, you cannot perform the second action. For example, if you say "Heal Barack Obama, hurt Mitt Romney," Obama gains 1 HP, and Romney loses 1 HP. Every character starts with 10 HP, with the exception of the Doctor. The maximum HP one character can have is 50. Last character alive wins. The blog is finished. First Place Winner *Leonidas Second Place Winner *Mozart Third Place Winner *Martin Luther King, Jr. Characters Dead *Marilyn Monroe (Killed 3 days in by Element K): Achievement - A Blown Candle In The Wind! *Eve (Killed 6 days in by HyperDan2000): Achievement - Took A Bite Of The Fruit! *Thomas Edison (Killed 7 days in by Joeaikman): Achievement - He Went Directly To Hell! *Adam (Killed 8 days in by MetalFire): Achievement - Hung Like A Weasel! *The 10th Doctor (Regenerated 8 days in by Stofferex): Achievement - Allons-y! *Darth Vader (Killed 11 days in by JakeTheWrestleManiac): Achievement - Revenge On The Sith! *Mitt Romney (Killed 14 days in by Element K): Achivement - Lost The Election And His Life! *Frank Sinatra (Killed 17 days in by Captain Warrior): Achievement - Exterminated From The Rat Pack! *Cleopatra (Killed 18 days in by JakeTheWrestleManiac): Achievement - Mummified! *Joseph Stalin (Killed 19 days in by A bowl of cereal): Achievement - Dropped The Hammer On Him! *Vladimir Putin (Killed 20 days in by Bantha117): Achievement - Putin His Grave! *Batman (Killed 23 days in by DudeWithASuit): Achievement - Met The Same Fate As His Parents! *The 4th Doctor (Killed 24 days in by Wachowman): Achievement - Out Of Regenerations! *Robin (Killed 25 days in by TKandMit): Achievement - The Boy Blunder! *Barack Obama (Killed 25 days in by Fametown): Achievement - Impeachment! *Abe Lincoln (Killed 25 days in by JakeTheWrestleManiac): Achievement - Assassinated! *Santa Claus (Killed 26 days in by TKandMit): Achievement - Santa Claus Isn't Coming To Town! *Gandhi (Killed 28 days in by TheEyeOfAllEyes): Achievement - Placed In A Caste! *Moses (Killed 28 days in by DudeWithASuit): Achievement - Split Like The Red Sea! *Bill Gates (Killed 29 days in by NightFalcon9004): Achievement - Blue Screen Of Death! *HAL 9000 (Killed 32 days in by JakeTheWrestleManiac): Achievement - Disconnected! *Lance Armstrong (Killed 34 days in by JakeTheWrestleManiac): Achievement - Lived Strong, Died Defeated! *Rasputin (Killed 38 days in by Dragonsblood23): Achievement - SHOT! *Mikhail Gorbachev (Killed 39 days in by MetalFire): Achievement - The Ghost With The Most Glasnost! *Clint Eastwood (Killed 40 days in by Awesomesix): Achievement - A Fistful Of Pain! *Master Chief (Killed 42 days in by JakeTheWrestleManiac): Achievement - Hell To The Chief! *Skrillex (Killed 43 days in by Joeaikman): Achievement - Attacked And Decayed! *Steve Jobs (Killed 44 days in by Iamthelegion): Achievement - iDied! *Doc Brown (Killed 46 days in by Element K): Achievement - Never Came Back To The Present! *Sherlock Holmes (Killed 50 days in by DudeWithASuit): Achievement - Case Closed! *Freddie Mercury (Killed 50 days in by Jack8073): Achievement - Another One Bites The Dust! *Elvis Presley (Killed 53 days in by Jack8073): Achievement - Elvis Has Left The Building! *Babe Ruth (Killed 54 days in by Joeaikman): Achievement - Three Strikes, He's Out! *Adolf Hitler (Killed 55 days in by Jack8073): Achievement - Went To Sieg Fucking Heil! *Michael Jackson (Killed 56 days in by Bantha117): Achievement - Beat It! *Mario Bros (Killed 58 days in by Baby GG): Achievement - Lost All Their Extra Lives! *Bruce Lee (Killed 59 days in by NightFalcon9004): Achievement - Death Of The Dragon! *Wright Bros (Killed 61 days in by Jack8073): Achievement - Flew Wright To Heaven! *Nikola Tesla (Killed 64 days in by Joeaikman): Achievement - No Alternate Ending! *Vladimir Lenin (Killed 66 days in by GilcAtmey): Achievement - USS-R.I.P! *Martin Luther King, Jr. (Killed 67 days in by Epicnail): Achievement - No Shoes, No Shirt, No Service! *Mozart (Killed 67 days in by Tigerisnormal): Achievement - Died Baroque And Worthless! Category:Blog posts